SPI
by Madness3v3
Summary: Things are changing up in the office, in a big way. Prepare yourself for more intense paranormal activity, hair raising moments, and hilarious comedy. Prepare for Shibuya Psychic Investigations!
1. Case 1-1: Many

**A/N:** This fic is based off the anime. So, don't post saying that I'm going off book. I know all the facts that were left out in the anime, okay? So, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

**SPR:**

Mai rushed through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, Naru!" She said as she hung up her coat. "It was like every time I took a step someone needed some help. An old lady needed help with her groceries, a little boy lost his mother, and this guy on his cellphone just walked into traffic. He would have been crushed if it wasn't for me."

"What a good Samaritan." An unknown male voice said. Mai, startled, look around the corner to see Naru, Lin, and Madoka in a meeting with an American man in his mid-twenties.

His hair was dark brown and messy and his eyes matched his hair. He wore a long sleeve buttoned black shirt, with blue jeans and black shoes.

"Um, who are you?" She asked.

"The greatest lover ever to walk the earth." HE said with a smile. There was a moment of silence. Then, Mai turned red and wide eyed.

"Wh-what!?" She exclaimed.

"You're terrible." Madoka said with a giggle.

"I can always tell which introduction will set people off." The man replied.

"Um, whats going on?" Mai asked.

"I apologize. My name is Seth Grand. I'm a paranormal investigator. I'm also an old friend of these three."

"If you put the term friend loosely." Naru replied.

"Hey! I told you about being rude!" Madoka replied. Mai smiled slightly then turned to Seth.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked. Seth took a photo from the desk and handed it to her. It was a picture of colonial mansion with white walls hedges along a sidewalk leading to the door and a magnificent golden gate with lions roaring on top of it.

"That is. A collegue of mine has been having some intense spiritual trouble there. Now, normally my skeleton crew can get it done, but the problem is I have no idea where it's originating from. So, since I'm in Japan on this case, I thought I would call in the local A-team." He explained.

"I see." Mai said. But, she could not take her eyes off the picture.

"The problem is Naru doesn't think there's anything there." Madoka explained.

"You yourself said that you found nothing out." Naru replied.

"It could still be a poltergeist." She said.

"No, it's pure evil." Seth said seriously. At that moment, Mai dropped the photo and put her hand to her head. Seth caught the photo. "Are you okay?" Mai nodded and sat down. Then, Seth turned back to Naru.

"The point is my team is exhausted. You would be doing me a real favor. In return, I would give you the favor you've been wanting." HE said. NAru slightly tilted his head and Seth nodded.

"Very well. We'll meet you there in a week." Seth clapped his hands and stood.

"That is great! This is going to be fun."

"Even after pure evil?" Lin asked.

"Especially after pure evil." Seth said as he left.

Mai did not say much for awhile. Something inside her was telling her that what was there would stop at nothing to hurt people. It told her 'they' had no rhyme or reason either. Just the desire for pain.

**One week later, Yamashita Mansion:**

The plane, train, and van ride had taken its toll on the whole team. Yasu lost his cheerfulness after the plane, Monk and John were half asleep after the train, and halfway through the van Ayako and Masako had finally stopped bickering. It was almost dusk by the time they finally arrived at the mansion.

They all started getting out of the van. Taking in the view and also stretching their legs.

"This is the farthest we have ever traveled." Ayako said in an exhausted tone.

"Geez, look at this place." Monk said as he looked over this place. "I've never seen a mansion like this. So western."

"Looks fairly new. How much do you think it cost?" John said.

"Over 2.3 million American." Naru answered.

"Are you serious!?" Mai exclaimed.

Then, they heard a huge crash from inside the house. Quickly following another. Again and again until someone was thrown out from the first floor window on the left side. Everyone rushed to check on him, but Mai's eyes were drawn to the second floor window. For a moment there was nothing, the crimson eyes flashed and everything began to fade. Before she blacked out, Mai heard the disembodied voice of a woman.

_'They will not stop.'_

**Dream World:**

MAi was walking down a white hall way. Although she could see what was before her, Mai felt no light. There was no warmth, and a feeling of ache came upon her heart. She turned a corner and it lead to another hallway, but this one had doors on each side and looked as if it went on forever. However, she could see something black at the end. Mai moved forward, but as she did. Voices carried on a conversation, each different and each with the same sinister feeling.

"Why are they here?"

"They come to purify. Hah!"

"They will fail. As they always do."

"This one is different."

"So attuned."

"So untapped."

"So innocent."

"Mai!" NAru's voice called as she passed another door. She paid no mind and kept walking.

"Silence!"

"You do not belong!"

"Such an adorable name. Mai~."

"She does." Then, Mai stopped a door and turned.

"Please," The door slightly opened. "Come and see!" Then, it flew open and the crimson eyes shined through as Mai screamed. Then, two glowing hands pulled the eyes back.

"She does not belong." The woman's voice said. Once again, Mai blacked out. Not before the eyes pulled away and all the voices said at once in a holler of pain and hate.

"Mine!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it! Be sure to leave a review!


	2. Case 1-2: Many

**A/N:** Thank you for the feedback. Also, in case any of you guess what the spirit is, please don't ruin it for everybody. This is something that a lot of you will guess in the next couple of chapters. So, keep that in mind when you review.

* * *

**Living Room-**

Mai slowly awoke on a beige couch within a barely furnished room. White walls that only had a touch of paint and only another couch and two chairs.

"Are you okay, Mai?" Ayako asked as she put a rag on her head. Mai nodded.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"You're inside the house." A deep voice said. She tilted her head to see a dark-skinned man with a white t-shirt, blue jacket, white cargo pants and leather boots. His hair went to his shoulders and around his forehead was a red headband with a white feather on the right. He was holding a white ceramic bowl.

"Who are you?" Mai asked.

"My name is Eric Red-Water." He said as he walked over to her. He dipped a spoon into the bowl, and pulled out some red paste. He moved it towards Mai's mouth. "Eat." Mai obliged and took it. She soon regretted it. It was a mixture of sour and salt that would not leave her throat. She gagged a bit, but was still able to swallow.

"What did you give her!?" Ayako exclaimed.

"It will open her senses. And, it relieves any muscle aches she may have from the fall."

"You...could have...warned me..." Mai said through coughs.

"Then, you would not have taken it." Eric replied. He put the bowl on the table next to the couch and turned back to her.

"Are you okay to stand?" He asked. Mai nodded as she stood up.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Upstairs." Ayako answered. "That Seth guy is showing them the footage they've gathered so far." Eric motioned for them to follow.

As they went up the stairs just off the living room, Mai noticed how much need the house really needed. All of the walls were bare and hardly painted. The wood was on the railing was freshly sanded, but it had no finish. When they turned left towards the headquarters, Mai saw that the carpeting was unfished. It just stopped partway.

That was when they reached they're destination. The setup was very much like their own. But, hooked up to the wall was a widescreen TV that was flipping between different feeds. Sitting at the main computer was a girl that appeared to be in her early twenties. She had short black hair with white streaks. She wore a white t-shirt with a blue peace sign and black pants.

"Good everyone is here. Mai, Ayako, this is Rita, my ass. Though, she's had her ears removed." Rita turned around in her chair and punched Seth on his hip bone. Seth clutched it and grunted. "If it wasn't so hard to find another grad student, I'd fire you." He said.

"Who was the one that was thrown through the window?" Mai asked.

"That was Eric there." Monk said as he pointed to him. Mai snapped her head to look up at Eric.

"I've taken worse." Eric said without moving.

"Can we get back the task at hand?" Naru asked.

"The great buzzkill strikes again." Seth replied, then grabbed a remote. He pointed to the tv and a picture of an older man in a suit appeared.

"This is the client, Ryuuji Yamashita. About a year ago he started construction on this mansion. Half way into finishing the final touches, strange things began happening. Starting with things flying off out of nowhere." Seth hit a button and showed himself in the kitchen.

"This is two weeks ago, when we first started." Seth said. He was about to leave with a glass in his hand, then a bottle flung off the counter and almost hit him in the head.

"Whoa." Monk said.

"That was a close one." John commented.

"Indeed. This how it started. It continued to escalate from there." Seth said as the screen changed to a middle aged man. "This guy was locked in a closet for a night. His co-workers thought he had left for the day. Throughout the night he said something was screaming at him in a language he didn't understand. He is now at home and has no intentions to leave anytime soon."

"Sounds intense." Monk said.

"The final straw that left the house the way it is, was this." The screen then changed to a teenager. "This guy, on his first day of work, was killed by a nail gun going off." Mai gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"He was so…..young…" She said.

"Yep. Poor guy." Seth said, then changed the screen to the regular feed. "Now, the client asked for my help, because he knows me from some museum work. Since we got here, it's been one mischievous act after the other. The most recent was Eric being thrown through the window."

"Yeah, what happened there?" Ayako asked as everyone turned to Eric.

"Well, I heard your car pulling up. These two were asleep, so I decided to come and help. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, something said, in my language, 'You think this changes anything?'. That was when I was thrown around."

"This thing likes to pick things up." Monk said.

"Could it be…" Mai started, but was quickly cut off by Naru.

"No. There is no constant individual to manifest a poltergeist." He said. Mai scowled for a moment.

_'Jerk can't even let me get a word out.'_ She thought.

"Eric," Naru said, "is it possible the dialect the worker heard was your language." Eric shook his head at the question.

"No, honestly, from what I heard, he was hearing Bantu."

"Bantu?" John inquired.

"A language from Africa." Eric explained.

"Interesting. Two languages that are rarely spoken of in Japan entirely." Ayako said.

"The good stuff doesn't get started till night time." Seth said.

"Like what?"

"We see shadows, but the cameras never pick them up." Seth said.

"Then, at exactly midnight, we hear a beating sound for five minutes. It stops abruptly as it starts." Eric said. All this mounting events started to get to Mai. She had been in situations like this more than once. It always ended badly.

"Well, since we have everything setup, let's get you all settled and we can begin a control tonight." Seth said.

"Wait! Were actually going to walk around this place during its most active time?" Monk asked. Seth looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I covered it all with Naru." He said. Everyone turned to him. All he did was shrug and started rifling through papers.

**Evening-**

Mai was just finishing setting up her room. The mansion was so big that everyone got their own room.

_'These guys are really nice.'_ She thought. _'Seth might be off putting, but you can't help but like him. Eric doesn't talk much, but he's so helpful and kind. I don't really know what Rita is like, but I'm sure if she's anything like the other two, we'll get along.'_

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Mai said. Then, Yasu entered.

"Hey, they're calling us back to HQ." He said with his usual cheerfulness. Mai smiled and turned to him.

"Thank you. You deserve a reward for being so helpful." She said, then pulled Yasu in for a kiss. It lasted for half a minute then they parted.

"I hope were called to HQ all the time." Yasu said. Mai giggled a bit, then went to get her stuff for the night. As she was, Yasu began to scratch his head. "I was wondering, maybe it's time we tell the others." Without turning around, Mai said.

"Not just yet." Then, Yasu turned around put his hands to the wall.

"I knew it! There's another man!" He exclaimed. Mai looked at him with a coy smile.

"Stop being dramatic." She said, Yasu picked himself back and turned around.

"As you say boss."

"We'll tell them after this case. I just wanted to wait, before Monk or Ayako start messing with us. Though, Masako will be happy for us. Just for the fact that she won't see me as a rival for Naru anymore." She explained.

"I know. Should we get going?" Mai turned around and nodded.

**HQ-**

"All right, here's the drill. We will split into two teams. Rita and Len will stay here and watch the cameras." Seth was explaining as Mai and Yasu eneterd. "Mai, Ayako, Masako, Eric, and Monk will handle upstairs. Naru, John, Yasu, and I will handle downstairs." This surprised Mai.

"Len, you're letting Naru go on his own?" She asked.

"If Seth is with him, it's fine." He said without looking away.

_'What!?'_ She thought. _'If Seth is there, is fine? How strong is he?'_

"Now that we covered the why of chaperones, let's get started." Seth through walkies to Yasu and Mai. "Channel 5. Remember that. Let's stay frosty everyone, it's going to get hot out there."

**Later: Near Midnight-**

They had gone through every room with nothing to see except emptiness.

"Maybe it's not going to happen tonight." Monk said.

"Somethings coming. I can feel it." Eric said.

"Maybe the Earth-Spirit just needs time to get used to us." Ayako replied.

"Or, maybe we can stop this." Masako said. Her sudden outburst casued them to stop in front of the stairs.

"What are you talking about Masako?" Mai asked.

"There is nothing here. I have sensed nothing since I arrived. Not even when you, Mr. Redwater, were 'thrown' through the window." Masako ranted.

"What are you implying?" Eric asked sternly.

"I'm 'stating' that you and this group of yours are nothing but frauds. And, you are insulting me and Naru by doing this!"

"Masako, that's going too far." Monk said, agitated.

"Finally lost it." Asako commented. Then, there was a loud bang. Everyone, except Masako reacted.

"What was that?" Mai asked, startled.

"What was what!?" Masako exclaimed. Then the bang happened again. Over and over in a continuous pattern.

"It's coming from everywhere!" Asako said.

"Stop insulting me! There is no noise!" Masako screamed. Eric turned and pulled Mai behind her and threw powder onto the floor. Mai turned back around to see a black figure. It had a discernable head, but the rest of it was covered with a cloak.

"What is that?" Monk asked.

"One of the spirits." Eric ansered

"Stop it!" Masako hollered.

The figure stepped over the powder.

**"Warum solten die knochen eines tieres aufhoren, mich?"** The figure said.

"What was that?" Ayako asked.

"German." Eric said. "It said, 'Why should the bones of a beast stop me?'"

"There is no noise, there is no spirit, and there is no voice!" Asako said, then ran at the direction of the spirit.

"Masako stop!" Mai said, but she had already pushed past Eric.

"I'll prove it!" She held out her hand, proving to herself that nothing was there, but a claw emerged from its cloak and grabbed her wrist. "Wh…..what is this?" She said with a voice of pure fear.

**"Wir Haben Sie blind. Jetzt werde Ich ihnen."**

"We made you blind. Now, I will take you." Eric translated. Then, another claw came out and choked and pinned Masako to the wall. Everyone rushed to get her free. Monk had pulled out his beads and began to chant. It had no effect, the figure turned its head to Monk and chuckled.

**"Toricht Monch. Du has keine Mach tuber Uns."**

"Foolish Monk." Eric said through grunts as he tried to free Masako. "You have no power over us." Then, a ball of fire shot out from behind them and hit the figure. It screamed in pain and dropped Masako. She coughed heavily and gasped for air as her weak body went to the floor. Mai's attention was drawn down the hall.

Two crimson eyes were watching her.

"Come and see." It said, then something grabbed her arms and she was flying towards it. Just before the clashed, she blacked out.

**Dream World-**

Mai woke up in the air, with Naru looking over her.

"Naru, what's…." Just before he could speak, something knocked him away. She looked behind her and saw the crimson eyes.

"Mine!" It screamed. Mai got up and ran. As she did, she saw the mansion. She could see inside. Masako was on the ground still coughing and she was off to the side unconscious. She ran as fast as she could, but the eyes came closer and closer.

"Someone help!" She exclaimed, then there was a flash and then the sound of thunder. After which, the spirit cried out in agony.

"Leave us be!" It exclaimed. Mai stopped and turned. She saw a woman with flowing blonde hair and in golden plate armor. In her hands was pure lightning and the spirit was scared to look at her. Over to the side, she saw dream Naru had disappeared.

As all these events transpired before her eyes, all she could say was.

"What is happening?"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy. Please review.


End file.
